Unreal (first 10 chapter have been added to 1 chapter)
by Bloody Madness
Summary: Mai has a dark secret since childhood. Her family death weren't accident, it was murder. Mai seek revenge with a devil contract that messed up and gave her immortality. She killed a whole family, and even threatened to kill Naru yet she still get jealous when other women around him. She is Mai yet she is not. Though who could be jealous when you are being attack by zombies? duh,her


Author notes

You must watch the anime if you don't want confusions. I also did many changes to it so it is not the same from the previous time.

Mai's POV (DREAM)

-Drip-

-Drip-

Dripping sound? What's that smell? _Iron..? It's stinky...Is something rotting? With that thought in mind I open my eyes to a blurry vision. It was dark, red was everywhere so people. _

"_MOMMMYYYYY! DADDYYYYY!" a child screams echo through my ears._

"_A child..?" I ask in confusions but my visions changes to a place that is an endless plane of white with glowing lights everywhere._

"_S__uch a beautiful place..." I whispered, ignoring the vision a saw a few moments back. I looked around and felt I was standing in a peaceful abyss of white. I blinked and took a look around me. Golden orbs of light shine dimly, rising all around me._

_"Hello my dear..." A soft voice echo's through the air interrupting my thoughts._

_"Who's there?" I nervously asked. I felt a presence behind me. I raised my hands in the warning, chanting gesture Monk showed me awhile back and looked behind me._

_A beautiful woman with long, blonde hair and golden eyes appeared in-front of me. She had a slim figure and was wearing a pale white dress._

_"Do not fear child." She whispered._

_For some reason the woman in front of me looked somehow familiar. I looked deeply into her eyes to find myself being overthrown with a wave of comfort and trusts._

_"Why have you bought me here?" I asked. She just smiled at me gently in response._

_"My dear child, it is almost time for your true self to be awaken..."_

_The woman was still smiling at me but in her eyes there was a hint of sadness and despair but also a proud and satisfied look._

_"What do you mean? Almost time for what exactly?" I begged._

_"Time will answer your question as I cannot answer for you." She said with a sad look on her face_

_"Then what's your name? At least tell me that!"_

_"At the moment I cannot tell you, but I shall when the time is right." She said gently and quietly._

_At that moment I heard the faint sound of someone calling my name._

"_Mai, honey."_

_"I must go now, but be careful...be aware of your choice, forgive and forget. Do not seek what are unnecessary."_

"_Mai, child wake up!"_

"_Careful? Seek what? _**_Wait! _**_Please don't go- _**_please!"_**

"_You will find changes."_

"_Change? In what? Where? In me?" I begged, waiting for the reply. But it was too late._

_I was already waking up._

**Mai's Pov**

"Mai! Hey sleepy-head, I've been calling you for the past five minutes. It's time to wake up!" Monk yells at me while pulling my blanket away.

"But dad, please it the weekend!"I mumbled, pulling the duvet over my head.

In case you didn't know, Monk and Ayako got married three years ago, during that time they also decided to legally adopt me as their daughter. I've been living with them ever since. Since my adopted parents are so well off that I have became accustomed to their way of living and thinking.

"That's a rhetorical question, have you forgotten? You have to go to work Kiddo." Monk yelled back.

"What work?" I grumbled, wanting to go to sleep, but instead I jumped out of the bed too tackle Monk.

"Naru's back." He lightly whispered.

Excuse me? Nope I'm dreaming; it's a dream so when I wake up everything is back to normal. With that in mind I went back to sleep which only get the blanket pull away.

"Mai, it's not a dream. Naru is back." Monk repeats himself tossing the blanket aside.

**"WHAT!"**I screamed.

"He isn't alone, Naru is re-starting the SPR." Monk grumbled, rubbing his head.

"So why am I going to work with him?"I whisper with a bitter sadness in my voice.

"He called all of us to work together again and we said yes." He was looking into my eyes, meaning he was serious.

"Who are these we?" I ask getting really irritated. I can't believe this is actually happening to me.

"Well, me and your mom." Monk replied as it were nothing.

I pouted. "I'm twenty years old, I have a college degree and I'm the highest in my class which means I can get my own job instead of working for the stupid SPR!

UGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?! I mentally scream out.

"I know sweetie but you need to face you fears." He said while giving me a hug.

"Pphh I'm not scare of him, well ok a little but still!" I said pulling on to his fluttering my eyes and my puppy dog face.

"Mai you no longer a kid so stop acting like one, you can't run forever." He said pulling his arm away from my grip.

"I know, how about I go study abroad, oh I don't know; Hawaii?" I said with a smile letting go of his fatherly hug.

"No, Mai. Not going to happen." He said getting up, off the bed.

"Aww but thanks for the company dad." I said as I watching him walk to the door. He stopped by the door-frame.

"When did you change your hair?" Monk asks looking at my hair curiously.

"Hmm...?" I look at him confused as if he has a deer head on him.

"I thought you did something different with it...it looks nice." Monk said as he still staring at my head.

I remembered my dream from last night and how I woke up with gold highlights, though I have a feeling this is only the beginning.

"Thanks dad." I said with a smile.

"Now get ready we don't want to be late." He said closing the door right behind him.

I let out a huge sigh and fell straight back down on the bed. I stared at the ceiling contemplating my next move. _'It's been a few years...a lot has happened...can I face seeing Nar-..._**_him _**_again...after what he did...' _I rolled around and stretched my arms above my head before leaving them to rest on the pillow above my head._ 'C'mon Mai, get a hold of yourself, show him you've changed these past few years!' _A breathe of a laugh escaped me. I got out of bed and walked to my wardrobe.

Looks like I'm meeting him again...

Mai's Pov

"MOM WHERE IS MY BREAKFAST?!" I screamed while running down the stairs.

"Meow" I look to where the sound was coming from and a little kitten slowly appears from under the table.

"Hello Balsamine" I said while bending to pet the little kitten meowing like crazy beside my feet.

"Meow, meow, meow." Balsamine kept meowing near the table with bowl that has his name on it.

"Alright, alright, your food first then mine." I said while walking to Ayako.

"Hey mom is there any food for Balsamine?" I asked Ayako while she was making the breakfast."

"Did you check the cabinet? There should be canned cat food in there." She replied without looking at me.

"Hello honey, how are you today?" Said Monk while coming, ignoring me and went to kiss Ayako on the cheek.

"MAI!" Monk screamed while staring at me with wide eyes, making Ayako turn to look at me with wide eyes.

"What did you do your hair?" they both ask in unison.

"What do you mean?" I said going to the kitchen wall where there is a mirror.

"Y-YOUR HAIR!" They both screamed in unison, making Balsamine ran to a different room.

"Oh, I dyed it. Don't you like it?" I said. I feel so calm for some reason even though my hair is blonde and I didn't actually do it.

"What did you do to your hair Mai?" Monk asked while Ayako sitting down before she collapses.

"Like I said, I dyed it!" I said still staring at my reflection. It was still me same face, brown eyes. The difference was that my hair is no longer short but long, shiny & blonde that ends right below my waist. Ugh I notice some blue so I'm sure it's going to change. I need to think up of excuse soon.

"Mai come here and tell us what going on!" Monk said with a bit of anger in his voice. I wouldn't blame him.

"It not what you think." I said while walking to the kitchen table to take a seat.

"How could you dye your hair without your mother's permission?" Monk said with the anger in his voice raising.

"I wanted to change and prove that I'm a different person so I dyed my hair and order blue contact." I said in a whisper.

"You have become a beautiful young woman." Ayako said looking at me with pleasing eyes.

"Thank you, mommy." I said with a smile.

"Mai stand up." Monk said, while standing up himself.

"Why?" I stand up look at him.

"Come here and stand beside me." Monk said.

"Okay." I said walking to Monk while looking at Ayako with confused look on her face.

"Mai you gotten taller." Monk said walking back to Ayako side.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a confuse look on my face.

"Yesterday you were below my shoulder and now you are up to my chin." Monk said while Ayako face full with shocks.

"Mai you need to tell Naru what going on." Ayako said worryingly.

"It's probably just a growth spurt, for right now let just go eat, I'm sure Balsamine is very hungry."

"Okay, I hope you're hungry then I have made a bunch of food for you." Ayako said with a smile as she leaves to the stoves.

"Oh great what are we having?" Monk asks Ayako excitedly.

"Balsamine it time to eat." I sing out.

"Meow." Balsamine said while came running down the hall to the kitchen.

"Okay Balsamine wait a little longer I'll get your food." I said while walking to the cabinet with cat foods in it and pour it into Balsamine bowl."

"Meow, meow, meow, meow." Balsamine kept meowing near the table.

"My little Balsamine, your name matches you well." I place his food onto the floor near the chair I sit in.

"Meow." Balsamine said eating his food.

"Balsamine is a beautiful elegant flower, yet it is so impatient." I said with a smile.

"You chose the name well for Balsamine." Ayako said while bring plates to the table.

"It a wonderful my dear, only wish I could named you, Mai" Monk said with a voice of disappointment.

TWACK

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU OLD WOMAN?" Monk screamed at his wife.

"HAVING MAI HERE IS ENOUGH SO STOP BEING DEPRESSING AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD?" Ayako screamed back.

"Mom….Dad…" I said in a soft voice. There not a day they wouldn't argue.

"Balsamine it seem to me it only us that's normal in this house." I said.

"HEY!" Monk and Ayako said in unison.

**Mai's POV (speed up time)**

"Mom!" I complain.

"Stop complaining Mai, this is once in a lifetime chance for me to dress you up." Ayako said while looking through the clothes in shopping bags.

Once in a life time chance my ass, it seriously every day. I mentally scowl.

"How much money did you spend Ayako?" Monk asked with a bit of worry in his voice.

"Hmm...A few thousands." Ayako replies without looking up.

"Ayako we can't afford all the money you spend on every shopping trip." Monk said, sitting on my bed.

"What are you talking about? I'm a doctor and you're famous, we have all the money we need." She replied again while tossing clothes to Mai.

"Aren't they a bit showy?" I ask looking at the clothes Ayako tossed to me.

"Mai you need to show off, you have nice, slender legs." Ayako replies having her hands on her hip.

"I kind of agree; you need to put some flare if you want Naru." Monk said.

"Ok fine. If this doesn't help me, I will find the job I want to do." I said.

"No deal." Ayako replies while pushing me to the bathroom.

10 minutes later...

"Whose knew that Ayako had a sense of style?" Monk said looking at me with wide eyes.

"I always have, it just you never noticed it." Ayako replies.

"I actually think this is cute." I added. I was now wearing a pink tank top with a pure laced top covering it, booty short jeans and also high knee boots. There were also different changes; I now have high cheek bones, fuller lips, and beautiful bright blue eyes.

"I hope Naru fall for you." Monk commented.

"Who wouldn't fall for her? That's the question." Ayako said while hitting Monk with her purse.

POWK

"Meow" Balsamine said while jumping onto my bed.

"Ne Balsamine, I think it is time to gathers my game pieces and victims then take actions. It's time, let the game begin. Let your blood splatter all around like a beautiful." I whisper that only I and Balsamine could hear.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU OLD WOMAN?" Monk screams.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD?" Ayako screams back.

"How do I look Balsamine?" I asked.

"Meow." Balsamine replies.

An hour later...

"Meow" Balsamine said.

"Maybe I should stop them."

"WHAT IS WITH YOU?" Monk screams.

"HEY GUYS WE ARE ALREADY THIS LATE YOU WANNA NARU TO KILL US?"

"How late are we?" They asked in unison.

"1 hours." I said.

"Naru's going to kill us." They whisper and they then scream in horror.

"We better hurry then." I said, taking my purse from the side coat closet.

"Get in the car people!" Monk screams as we rush and push each other into the car, correction. As they push me into the car.

25 minutes later.

SPR

"Hello everyone, the priestess has arrived." Ayako announced while nearly bursting the door out of place.

"Ayako you should use less strength, you going to break the door." Monk said as he checks on the door that look out of place because of the sudden slam open to the wall.

"As unladylike as always." Masako commented to Ayako on her actions and speech

"As a bitch as always" I mutter lowly only that I could hear.

"Good day everyone" John the blonde Austrian too good to be true priest greeted us.

"Hello everyone" I said walking pass Monk and stand next to Ayako."

"Who are you?" Both Masako and John ask in unison.

"Ha...haha..." I said. Well this is awkward but it's good that they don't recognize me. This is perfect for me; I could do a surprise killing spree on them. I just need to find at least one of pawns.

"Where is Mai?" asked Naru appearing from his office.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I asked where Mai is." Naru replies coldly.

"She's right in front of you." I reply coldly.

"I don't see Mai." Masako said.

"I am Mai." I said.

"Hello Mai." Lin greeted appearing from his office.

"Hello Lin." I reply, oh so he actually recognizes me.

"Why are you calling this woman Mai?" John asks.

"Because she is Mai." Lin replies.

"Mai you have changed." Masako said catching up and just follow along.

"Only physically but I am still the same person."

"I missed you Mai." Masako said.

"I missed you too." I replies and when to give her a hug. Masako and I have become good friends even if we are both in love with the same guy.

"Idiot." Naru said under his breath.

"Mai you look like a damn model." Yasu the idiotic yet smartass trickster bipolar boy appears out of nowhere right behind the couch scaring the shit of everyone.

"AHHHH!" Everybody screams except Naru and Lin.

"DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT YASU!" MONK SCREAMS.

"It seems the whole SPR are back together." I said.

"There are other people who are going to join us." Naru said.

"Who?" We all ask except Lin.

"BPR." Lin replies. (A/N: Aka British Paranormal Research)

"They will be joining us, the case we going into is dangerous to be going by ourselves." Naru added.

"How dangerous?" I asked.

"The danger is too great so we will pair you up with in group of three." Lin replies.

We all got quiet.

3 should allow me to be able to do some of my killing spree plan, of course I need to find someone to stalk my victims too so I must pass out the message that the game is beginning.

"What are the dangers of this case?" John asked.

"It tends to change. Falling from stairs, burned alive, poison, beaten, it doesn't have a patterns so we must be always on our guard."Naru said with his usual expressionless face.

"When are we leaving and where is it?" Masako asks.

"Tomorrow at Noon. England." Lin replied.

"What kind of place is it?" I ask.

"It calls the Fallen Mansion." Naru answers.

"That place was haunted over 1500 years." Monk said.

"This isn't going to be easy." Ayako added.

"I'm in." I said.

I will slowly drag all my preys out and slowly torment them using the method of whatever the investigation give me a chance to do.

"All of us are in this." John added with a smile.

"Ok then it decided, we will leave tomorrow." Naru said.

**Afternoon (Airport)**

**Mai's POV**

**"HOW DARE HE?!" **Ayako scream in bloody horror.

"It your fault that we were late for the plane." Monk said with a sigh

"We were only late for 10 minutes..." Mai whispers. Naru and the rest of SPR have already left and leaving us behind.

"We have to wait until 1:00 pm." Monk said in frustration.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOO" **Ayako cries.

**"MOM IT YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!" **I scream.

**"SAY WHO!" **Ayako screams back.

**"SAY ME! LOOK AT HOW MANY BAGS YOU HAVE!"** I scream.

**"WHAT ABOUT YOU? YOU WERE TAKING FOR EVER WITH YOUR CLOTHES AND MAKE UP"** Ayako screams back once again.

**"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I FINISHED FIRST!"** I said while posing for the moment. I was now wearing a strapless white mid thigh dress. I was also wearing a jeans jacket with open toe high heels.

**"UGHHHHH"** Ayako cries in anger.

**"GIRLS THAT ENOUGH!"** Monk yells.

**"FINE"** Both me and Ayako pouted.

"You already draw enough attentions to yourself enough!" Monk lectures and hit us each with a book. (A/N: Like soul eater Maka chomp)

**8 hours later (Airport)**

**Mai's POV**

**"FINALLY"** I shout out while walking passes the gates.

"Who would know Monk could lecture us like that" Ayako mumbles at the 8 hours lecture during the long plan ride though I cover my face with a book and fall asleep so my ride wasn't that bad.

"You just know how to make someone reach their limits." Monk mumbles back.

"Both of you be quiet! We suppose to meet here with Mr. and Mrs. Davis." I said.

"Welcome" A voice echo through my mind.

"Did you say something?" I ask out loud.

"No, why?" Both Ayako and Monk both replies in a unions.

"Hmm...Never mind."I said. Must be my imagination, I thought.

**"MAI OVER HERE!"** A shout appear through a large crowds.

**"MADOKA!"** I shout back while pushing passes the crowds.

"How did she recognize Mai?" Both Monk and Ayako said with a confuse look, but still right behind me.

"Mai you look gorgeous!" Madoka said while giving me a hug.

"Thank you, and as always Madoka you look amazing as well." I reply.

"Mama" A little boy whisper in Lin's arm.

"Hello again Mai." Lin greeted me with a small smile and sparkle in his eyes.

"Hello and who is this?" I ask. Madoka and Lin have been married 3 years now, so I assume he is 1 years old but close of being 2 years old.

"Hawthorn" The little boy whispers.

"That a beautiful name." I said with a smile.

"Say thank you Hawthorn." Madoka said to her son.

"Thank you." Hawthorn whispers.

"Do you know what Hawthorn means in flower languages?" I ask the child with a smile.

"No" Hawthorn shakes his head.

"Do you want to know?" I ask.

"Yes please." He whispers with a tiny smile.

"Hawthorn means joy in flowers languages, which mean you are the joy of your parent's life." I said.

"Really?" Hawthorn asks while smiling brightly with the innocent sparkle in his eyes.

"Yes." I said softly. Such innocent, I wonder how long could it last.

"How do you know that?" Madoka asks in curiosity.

"I've been learning about flowers, a year or two back when I was interest of being a florist." I answer.

"You will be a great florist if you were to be one." Lin says with one of his rare smile.

"Thank you." I said with a slight blush

"It seem that the only thing you good at." A cold voice behind me.

"It seem that you always good at being a narcissus." I replies while turning around to see Naru and his parent there.

"At least I always have dignity." Naru said with a smirk.

"Oliver, your manner." Naru father said with prides.

"Hello my name is Luella Davis." Naru's mom introduces herself with a small gentle smile.

"Hello my name is Mai Taniyama." I introduce myself back.

"And my name is Martin Davis." Naru's dad introduces himself with a smile a bit bigger than his wife.

"Mrs. Davis I must say I would love to see you in the field." I said to Naru's mom.

"Why is that?" Luella asks with curiosity.

"Mrs. Davis your name origin is from German, its meaning is "Famous in Battle and you are also very famous in Japan. Your family is a legend!" I answer her curiousity with a smile.

"I see, my dear you have a knowledge that I will never have." Mrs. Davis says with a smile.

"It seems that you have taken a liking of my wife. I'm a bit jealous I must say." Mr. Davis said making his wife giggle and Naru smirk.

"Mr. Davis I would also would love to see you in the field. The origin of your name is Latin; its meaning is "warlike" I said with a smile.

"That was quite a show you give us." Mr. Davis says with a laugh.

"My dear Mai, I hope you don't mind me calling you that." Mrs. Davis said with a small shy smile.

"No not at all." I said with a smile.

"Then I will also call you Mai and you can call me Martin." Mr. Davis said.

"Of course." I said with the same smile.

"Mai you are so different from what Oliver told us." Luella said with confusion.

"Naru have a liking of annoying me and also anger me." I reply. Though soon it is my turn to have my revenge but I'm not going to kill of course. He is too perfect to go to waste.

"That was never happen often before, he always tend to stay lock up in his lab." Martin commented.

**_-Rings-_**

"Hello?" Luella said to the phone and putting in out to speaker.

_Mistress I did not meant to be interrupt, but I assume you have been chatting with lady Mai and the others for a while now. I was hoping with that you could bring them home; their dinner is waiting for them. Your other quests have already retired for the night. They also leave a message to pass on to their friends. "I'm sorry that we can't be there to meet all of you, but it's seemed that both I and Masako have gotten a bit ill after the flight. We are dearly sorry that we can't be there. Sincerely, John and Masako." That is it Mistress. _

"Ok we heard it all Leila and thank you." Luella said through the phone while closing it.

"Every get into the car, dinner is waiting." Martin says with a leader like voice.

Soon after everyone when to retire to their individual room though of course I didn't. I finally found one of my pawns and even in the same building so we used to our advantage and take actions.

**Mai's Pov (soon after)**

-Drip-

"What's that sound?" I look around as the darkness focus up to a scene. A room, a Victorian home most likely and people.

-Drip-

"Isn't your home so much beautiful now?" I ask smiling brightly at the bodies that lies beneath my foot.

"I love the color red, you thank me. I painted your home and family of red." I said with a smirk.

"Mai."

"Oh, there's one more." I said joyfully with a knife in my hand that has been soaking in blood.

"Mai what's going on?" Gene my totally loving spiritual guardian asks me with terrifying eyes.

"Gene, is there something you need?" I reply with a frown. Such a disappointment.

"Mai tell me what's going on?" Gene asks me again.

"Can't you tell I'm busy?" I sigh.

"Why did you do such thing to them?" Gene whisper in horror.

"It call joy, I love it. The color of their bloods, their screams." I said with a smile.

"What have you done?" Gene said with a voice of rage.

"There no need to be mad, I'm sure they are over-joyed." I said still with my smile.

"You've committed murder and yet you could still smile." Gene said with a serious tone.

"They deserve it all." I said with a glare.

"What did they do to deserve such thing?" Gene asks returning the glare.

"They murdered my family blood cold. It was their turn to experience the same pain they went through." I answer with a more deadly tone.

"What about the child? She did nothing, yet you took her life." Gene said while staring at a young child corpse that no older than 5.

"She carries their blood. She was tinted with the sins that her parent committed, be glad I killed her. She'll be a revenge seeker like me; all my life after that event is waiting for this moment. This is only the beginning so be ready." I said.

"She's stills a mere child." Gene added.

"She was sinned the moment she was born, as I were too the moment touch this knife." I said with no emotion.

"You're not Mai, where is she." Gene said with the most deadly glare I ever seen from him.

"I am indeed Mai; I am right in front of you." I said still with an emotionless look.

"You can't be Mai, she wouldn't do such things." Gene replies.

"I could have been the girl you are asking for not a character of an act if they didn't murder my family." I answer while placing the knife on the table.

"I always thought you were a good person." Genes said with a frown.

"I was a good person, but not anymore." I said while touches up my clothing.

"If only you were my gentle Mai." Gene whispers faintly.

"Goodbye Gene, if only I were and my pawn clean up every evidences but leave the beautiful decorations." I said as I turn around to where the door is.

**Mai's POV**

"Hey Mai, come here and check this out." Madoka called to me with a rather serious look instead of her normally polite-but-up-to-something face on. Quickly I came over to where she sat in front of the lone TV the room possessed, it was set to the only station Naru would allow in his house; the news channel.

"Don't you think it's a little too early for this?" I asked through a yawn, the shower I had taken earlier at home doing nothing to aid my alertness levels. I seriously needed a cup of tea.

"I got a call from an old friend this morning," Madoka continued as if I hadn't said anything, per usual. "She said there was something I really needed to see..." For once, Madoka trailed off on something, eyes still glued to the screen.

"What is it?" I asked, sitting down beside her on the couch and turning my attention to the glowing flat panel mounted on the wall before me.

"Last night, a family was murdered." She replied, no tone of humor present in her voice. "In cold blood it seems." Added as an afterthought.

"No," I whispered, a perfect look of despair marring my features. "No way."

"Not only that," Madoka said, tears trailing down her cheeks. "One of the children was still only a small child."

"I feel so bad, for both the child and the rest of her family." I replied

"What's wrong?" Lin's voice breaks the small silence that surrounds us.

"WAH!" Madoka cried in anguish, too sad to even latch on to her husband.

Well isn't this awkward...I thought to myself

"Calm down dear." Lin says patting Madoka on the back gently. In response Madoka launches herself into his arms, sobs becoming muffled against his chest.

"T-The poor child." She repeats like a mantra.

"What child?" Lin looks to me for an answer.

I sigh as I point to the TV, "On the news." I reply.

"Oh. I see..." Lin trails off not knowing what to say.

"And that's not even the worst part." Madoka says, still sniffling.

"What do you mean?" I ask rather innocently, convincing- even for me.

"They can't find the murderer." Madoka's voice is barely a whisper before the waterworks started once more.

"Madoka, calm down." I say soothingly. "They'll get to the bottom of this eventually." Yeah right, I think to myself.

"What's going on now?" Monk said with a sleep-laced voice as he came down the stairs. "You're being loud enough to wake the dead." A stupid joke, but I laugh nonetheless. I do have an appearance to keep up after all.

"Just be thankful it's her and not my parents." Naru grumbles as he walks in, a little rumpled from being home as he's not even dressed yet.

Madoka seems to go into hysterics, and it annoys everyone who's still suffering from the jetlag.

"Lin, do us all a favor and shut your wife up!" Ayako ordered.

I turned to the weeping woman. "Madoka, you said they couldn't find the murderer, what exactly do you mean?" I asked, my tone becoming slightly more serious.

"Exactly what I said." Madoka replied. "They can't find any evidence, no hair, no fingerprints, nothing."

"Oh." Excellent, she did her job well.

"Hey," Monk interjected. "Want to fill us in?"

-40 minutes later-

"It's more than likely the killer had help." Naru said confidently after hearing the full story out.

"What makes you say that?" I ask in obliviousness. Ha, like I don't already know, however his wit will eventually be what kills him.

"No human could possibly move that fast." Naru explained. "Therefore they must have had help from an outside force, like a group work." He sighed. "And here I thought going to college was making you smarter."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" I screamed. I swear sometimes he wants to be next on my list but still look at him. Maybe I can have someone to embalms him well have his beautiful features stay beautiful.

"Um, excuse me for interrupting something, but I was sent to inform you all that breakfast is ready." a small shy looking girl with chocolate brown hair and coal-colored eyes. She wore a maid's uniform, though she wasn't required to.

"Thank you Leila, we'll be down momentarily." Lin said as he gathered up Madoka and slowly made their way out. The rest followed out silently.

I waited until the room was vacated save for myself and the maid.

"Make sure nothing is revealed to them." I ordered emotionlessly without looking at the maid before me.

"As you wish my lady." Leila said with a deep bow.

"Good." I felt a dark, sinister, and sardonic smile come to light on my face.

"My lady, I burned all evidence as you requested me to." Leila added as I turned to walk out the door.

I stopped in my tracks, "Well done Leila. You're the only one I can trust not to betray me." It was about then my voice became as cold as my heart.

"My lady?" Leila replied hesitantly, the shock was evident in her tone and her expression.

"It's true. Everyone else could burn to the ground and I wouldn't care; everyone but you that is."

"I Leila, servant to you and you only, I will serve you for eternity. Today, tomorrow, my soul is forever yours." She said with her head held high.

"Of course, our blood contract has both bound us spiritually and physically as master and servant." I reply putting my hand on my left ribcage right below my breast.

A contract of immortality keep us from death but our appearances age until we want it to stop or we can simply return to have the appearances he wants. A contract with Satan does not only give us immortality but endless about of powers of course each individual given a limited amount but some endless depending how evil is he or she's soul.

"Hey Mai," Monk called sticking his head in the doorway. "You coming or what?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." I said as I turned to him. "Make sure they're kept completely oblivious." I whispered to Leila in a voice so low only we, beings of immortality, could hear.

Leila nodded her understanding.

15 minutes later after the incident.

"Hello everyone!" Luella greeted us with a bright smile.

"Hello, I see that you are ready to go somewhere special?" I said with a smile looking at their outfits.

"Thank you my dear, you are very kind. Though I must say the place where we are going is nowhere special." Luella answers with a slight frowns.

"Luella we are going to a very special place." Martin joining the conversation with an offended expression.

"Honey going to a haunted house is not special." Luella said to her husband with a shame that her husband think such thing.

"So we are going to 'The Fallen Mansion'." Monk said with a serious expression.

"Oh yes but no worries, I'm sure everyone will be fine." Martin said with a bright expression.

"Oh I almost forgot to introduce you guys too someone special." Luella said with a blinding brightness.

"Someone?" I ask in confusion. Oh, who might this 'someone' be?

"Meet fluffy!" Luella shouts with a smile and at that moment a fully grown black German shepherd ran out into the room.

"Oh my Idolomantis diabolica" I gasp. A DOG? PET? BALSAMINE? MY BABY (A/N: even a murder must be a cat lover or an animal lover.)

"What?" Everyone around me asks in confusion.

"Ah I mean... Balsamine..." I said with a nervous smile.

"Oh my gosh Balsamine!" Ayako screams in horror.

"MOM! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I scream in terror.

"Balsamine is still at the pet port..." Ayako said with shame.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Ugh seriously? It has to happen to my little flower.

"Girls I will take care of it so calm down and take a seat." Monk said while pulling out his phone and going outside.

"Oh sorry." I said not knowing I was standing up.

"Who is Balsamine?" Naru asks and shocking everyone around the room.

"She my little kitten, she's as lovely as a flower." I said with a smile.

"I see, now everyone starts packing equipment and get ready." Naru turn around and go into his room while everyone else start moving into their own room.

"Geez." I groan. This sucks.

2 Hours later

Front yard of the Davis Mansion

"Oh yes I forgot to mention that Leila is going to be joining us." Luella said with a smile.

"Why is that?" Ayako asks in curiosity.

"She assists on coming and I agree." Martin added with a smile.

"She is also going to be your personal maid Mai." Luella said with a bright smile.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Mai Leila can do many warning chats, she can help you." Martin answers for Luella who is feeling bad for thinking such thing.

"It's ok so should we get going?" I said with a smile like before. "You are helping my weeds."

"Ok everyone into the van." Naru orders.

"OKAY."I said brightly as I hop into the van with my long blonde hair flowing with the wind behind my back.

__**Mai's POV**

"Is it safe in there?" John asks nervously.

"The condition is average, which is what it said in the file." Luella replies shakily.

"John when did you get here?" I ask confusedly.

"I was here the whole time, you just never noticed me." John said with a chuckle.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. It just that you were so quiet." I said with a pout.

"It alright, I got used to it." John answers with a calm smile.

"Boys and girls I'm glad you guys are catching up and all but there work we must do." A woman voice that I don't recognize appears in front of the house.

"Hello and who might you be?" Madoka demands.

"My name is Cerisier, I'm part of BPR." The woman answers Madoka demand.

"Hello Cerisier, has all the equipment been set up?" Martin asks in a serious tone.

"Yes professor, everything is ready." Cerisier answers with no tone and Martin nods in acceptance.

"And how are you Cerisier?" Luella asks with a smile.

"I have been good, though it would be better if I have the SPR introduce them." She replies with a smile.

"Oh I'm really sorry." Madoka said with a smirk.

"My name is John, I'm a catholic priest." John said nervously.

"My name is Mai, I'm Chase aka Naru's assistant." I said with a smile. Ceriser, I wonder if you really say what you are.

"Naru? I like that" Ceriser said with a laugh.

"My name is Ayako and this is my husband. You can call him Monk." Ayako said with a smile.

"Hello." Monk said with a smile.

"Hello." Ceriser replies.

"My name is Masako, and we met before." Masako said behind her kimono sleeves.

"Oh I remember you, you were a great help by the way." Ceriser said.

"And I'm Leila; I am Mai's personal maid at the moment." Leila said shyly with her head held low.

"Nice to meet you." Ceriser said.

"How many are you?" Lin asks.

"There are 5 of us, come inside and we will introduce ourselves." Ceriser said as she lead to base and everyone follow behind.

"Here we are." She said as we all walk in to a red painted door.

"Hello everyone." I said as I get inside.

"Hello Mai." A boy with red hair said to me.

"Um how did you know?" I ask nervously.

"We were watching you in the camera." A girl with neon pink hair said.

"That's how we know you were here and Ceriser went to get you." A boy with brown hair said.

"I hope you don't mind." A girl with short curls blonde hair said.

"They don't mind, I'm sure." Ceriser said.

"No not at all." Ayako said.

"Great! I'm Ivy." The neon pink hair girl said.

"I'm Camellia." The girl with the short blonde hair said.

"I'm Laurus." The red haired boy said.

"I'm Oliver." The brown haired boy said.

"Since the introduction is over, let's get to work." Naru said as he walks to one of the couches in the room.

"Naru, I sense something is not right." Masako said with John leading her to a chair near the door way.

"I can sense it too, mate." John said.

"So you sense it too." Ivy said with an emotionless expression.

"What do you sense Ms. Hara?" Naru asks as he signals Lin to take notes.

"It not clears but I could sense a dark presence, full of guilt and hatred." Masako replies with weakness in her voice.

"Can you tell us the gender?" Naru asks.

"I could sense both a female and a male adult. I also could sense a young girl sprit." Masako said.

"What else could you sense?" Naru asks keep looking at his notebook.

"There are others though I could only see a blurs." Masako said with her weak voice.

"The child sprit is at peace but she wants the two adult to be at peace too." Ivy interrupted.

"I could you feel that?" Masako asks with wide eyes.

"I'm really sensitive to emotion even if it weak, though I can't see spirits." Ivy replies.

"Well done both of you. Ceriser takes Masako to a room she could rest." Naru orders.

"Alright, now come along now Masako." Ceriser said as she helps John to balance Masako.

"And Mai tea." Naru demands.

"Yes your highness." I groan.

"I'm going to investigate about this mansion past with Madoka so be good." Luella said as she leaves with Madoka.

"Bye everyone." Madoka depart.

"Well, I have a class to teach so I must get going, do not forget that I will come to check." Martin said as he leaves.

"Well Lin is you just standing there or work?" Naru asks Lin who surprise that his wife didn't tell that she was leaving.

"I will work." Lin replies as he walks to the many projectors on the shafts and put of his headphones.

"Well this is getting-" Before Ivy could finish a screams ran across the mansion.

"MAI!" Naru screams as he and everyone except Laurus and Oliver stay behind to make sure everything is recorded.

"Uh for goodness sake!" I scream. I cannot believe I fell for such a low class trap. I was now in the basement because of my stupidity and decided to follow the light. Not just that a pure white rope has tied me up.  
"Well, well isn't it nice of you to join me, Janis." A person in bright white said to me.  
" You do know that angels supposed to do well not bad?" I said with a groans.  
"Now don't be angry, it not like you not one of us." The angel said.  
"Abaven untie me at once." I order. It seems by the long hallow mansion that my scream echoes. I just hope nobody followed me.  
"I do not take order from you.'' Abaven smirk.  
"I do not care." I said. I am indeed an angel but at the same a demon. I am both.  
"It seems your vocabulary is still 'innocent' as before." Abaven said with relieve.  
"Words does not matter anymore with all the sins I committed." I said.

"Child, why did you commit such crimes?" He asks with tenderness in voice.  
"WHY ARE YOU EVEN BOTHER ASKING ME?" I scream.  
"What kind of crime?" A voice asks within the shadow. I know this voice anywhere. Naru!  
"How long have you been there?" I ask nervously. Just my luck, I have to screams. It appear it become a habit. And it not a good one either.  
"Long enough my dear." Ceriser said.  
"You are one of them?" I ask feeling pathetic for not knowing.  
"Yes and I'm dearly sorry." Ceriser said with sympathy.  
"I do not need your sympathy!" I scream.  
"We are here too." Camellia said with a slight frown.  
"Janis my dear, names does not matter but what inside." Abaven said with a gentle smile.  
"UGH." I groan.  
"Oh sweetie." Ivy said coming closer to me.  
"My lady, I wish you to be yourself again." Leila said with a teary smile.  
"I thought you just met her?" John asks. Knowing what he just said he decided that he should just stay quiet.  
"No I have been with her longer than any of you having." Leila answers.  
"Indeed and I am very grateful." I said with a smile.  
"Mai you can still change." Abaven said with more sympathy.  
"NO! CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT I DID WILL NEVER CHANGE?" I scream at the top of my lungs.  
"Even if it can't be change, you can look at the future." Ivy said with a smile.  
"You don't understand what I've been through." I whisper as I stand up high.  
"My lady." Leila says shakily.  
"I thought you of all people understand Leila." I said in disgusts.  
"My lady I understand but what you are doing is wrong!" Leila screams for the first time.  
"What are you saying?" I said with a knife that I magically summon to cut the rope.  
"Since when you could do that?" Naru asks with one of his rare expression while the others just stay still.  
"You were once so kind, never once even hurt a fly, but now..." Leila couldn't finish her sentence.  
"People will change through times." I said in a cold voice.  
"Yes but you still the same. I know this because I know you better than anyone else." Leila said with a highly emotional tone.  
"No don't say anymore." I whisper in anger.  
"You did it because you have to! You will never do it without a reason!" Leila screams.  
"Don't say stuff that you don't know how I feel." I said it a low tone.  
"We all know how you feel; after all we aren't human just like you." Camellia said.  
"There are duties we must do even if it killing someone we love." Ivy said with a smile.  
"We all experiences horrible stuff but we all learns from what we did." Camellia said.  
"See my dear you were never alone, there others that going through the same you do." Abaven said with a smile.  
"I'm so sorry..." I cry which later turn to a sob then wail. I away thought that if I put a barrier I would both protect myself but at the same protect the ones who I care about. It might be just a sentence to some people, but that sentence is my hope.  
"Finally you are back, my true mistress." Leila said with an overjoyed smile.  
"No problem." Ivy say with a smile while everyone wears the same smile and giving me group hugs. I do not know how long I cry but I have never felt better. Though it the opposite for Naru who still standing in place thinking over what just happen. While John still stunned over the news. Though I wonder what happen to Monk. I hope him not doing anything naughty to Ayako for ditching him.

Important information: Abaven, Ivy, Camellia, Ceriser and the rest of BPR are immortals like Leila and Mai. They joined BPR recently so they can watch over Mai. More information will be provided later.

'Thinking'

"Talking"

**Mai's POV**

'What am I going to do now? If only I know the answer.'

"Hey Mai, how long are you going to sleep?" Said a voice which suddenly intrudes my thoughts. Ivy, I'd recognize this voice anywhere.

"Please do not disturb her beauty sleep." Leila scolds Ivy.

"I'm sure there is stuff she wants to think over." Camellia says worriedly.

"I do not need your pity." I said sitting in my bed.

"It's not pity." Abaven said with no emotion.

"Then what is it?" I said with a glare.

"We don't feel bad for you." Camellia said with sadness in her eyes.

"We just care for you." Ivy says.

"Then don't." I said, lowering my head.

"Are you guys going to chat or actually do some work?" Ceriser asked in an annoyed tone.

"A few more hours." Ivy said, making Ceriser from mad to furious.

"Big boss wants you guys so better get going!" Yasu said Behind Ceriser.

"Since when did you guys start having a 'thing' for each other?" I asked with a laugh.

"Since last night." Yasu replied making Ceriser blush.

"No way." Ivy said in shock while Camellia just stood there.

"Ceriser, what are you going to do if 'you know who' find out?" I asked seriously.

"I haven't thought of that yet." Ceriser said a little bit shaken.

"Yasu leave!" I ordered.

"What? No way!" Yasu refused.

"LEAVE!" I yelled making Yasu scramble away out the door.

"Was there a need for that?" Ivy asked.

"Nope." I said with a smirk.

"Though you must admit it's funny." Ivy said with a laugh making the rest of us giggle.

"Ceriser." I said in a serious tone, making sure that they know that this is very important.

"I know, but I can't help it." Ceriser said with guilt.

"Seriously why Yasu of all people Yasu?" I ask making everyone look at me with wide eyes.

"Aren't you mad that I'm an angel yet I have fallen in love with a human?" Ceriser asks me in a serious tone.

"I am not mad; I know you guys are happy together. Though what you are doing is breaking the rules." I said.

"I know." Ceriser said.

"It not her fault, you cannot control your emotions!" Camellia said defensively.

"Though what she is doing is making a bargain." Ivy said in a serious tone.

"I know he is a human."Ceriser said in a sad tone.

"How long do you think such a relationship will last?" Ivy asks.

"I know it might be rude but I agree with Ivy." Camellia said.

"Are you saying I must forget about him?" Ceriser said in tears.

"You must care about him a lot." Ivy said.

"Not once I had seen you in such pain." Camellia said remembering the time they spend with Ceriser for over 4 hundred years.

"The life they live is different from us. Since him a human his time passes quicker than us." I said in a serious tone.

"Our times have stopped long ago, but for them it like an hour glass." Camellia said.

"When the sand have all fallen their life ends." Ivy said.

"Then can I not be human?" Ceriser asks in desperation.

"You should know that when a soul assigned to a job they're eternity be whatever they assigned." I said.

"Us demons we can have relation with human but they are just toys." Ivy said.

"Human aren't toys." Camellia complains.

"How about a vacation?" I said.

"What do you mean?" Ceriser asks.

"We are on vacation for a few hundred years, though you have 90 years left." I said to Ceriser.

"You only have 90 years left?" Ivy said in shock.

"I also only have 90 years left." Camellia said with a crooked smile.

"I and Leila only have the contract since we were 4 so since us both are 20 we are to let our body get use for a few thousand years." I mutter the information just case.

"Some human live up to 90 years." I said.

"I could stay with him until my vacation is over!" Ceriser said in joy.

"Though does he want an old lady as his girlfriend?" Ivy said with a smirk.

"IVY!" Camellia scolds.

"Though you must be ready for the goodbye." I said.

"I know, but this is enough for me." Ceriser said with a smile.

"On the negative he might find a new hotie and replace you." Ivy said making Camellia smack her on the head.

"I meant he might even propose to you." Ivy corrected herself.

"Don't worry about it." Ceriser said with a smile.

"Do you want to be a human?" I ask in a serious tone.

"Of course, though there no way it possible." Ceriser said sadly.

"There nothing impossible." I said surprising everyone.

"Mai you don't have enough power." Camellia said.

"There not a spell that can turn someone a human." Ivy added.

"It will also break the rule." Ceriser said.

"I know a spell and I do have enough power if I use my true forms." I said.

"That great!" Camellia said in joy.

"I don't think you should do it, my lady." Leila said.

"Keep quiet, a maid should keep out of our conversation." Ivy said.

"Do not mind her, she's always like that." Ceriser said with a smile, though Leila only stays in her statue mode again.

"The spell will work and make you a human. Though when you die here on earth as a human you will come back as an angel and work for the lords once again." I said.

"I am fine with that so please do the spell!" Ceriser begs.

"Alright, everyone stay back except Ceriser." I order as I took a hold of both of Ceriser hand.

"Tu poterat non natus humana, tu nunc esse humana. Non aeterna, sed temporaliter. Somnia me dextera tua." I said the incantation making the floor draws a magic circle and glow in bright holy light than another magic of the devil right on top of it.

"You are no longer a human, so be more careful." I said.

"Ok thanks so much!" Ceriser says in happiness, but was cut by a terrifying screams.

"I FINALLY FOUND YOU!" The words echoes through the mansions and printed one on the wall.

"KYAA!" A high pinch screams echoes through the mansion. The building was now shaking and fills with screams.

"MAI!" Naru bursts into the room with exhaustion expression.

"Naru what's going on?" I said running up to him, who suddenly hugged me.

"Whoa Naru let show public affection later and run to base." Yasu shouts as she drags Ceriser out of the room.

"Come on lets go." Ivy said and separating me from Naru and drags him away from me and making Camellia drags me after her.

"NARU DON'T MAKE ME KEEP DRAGGING YOU AND RUN!" Ivy shout making Naru back to his senses.

"Shut up." He said with a blush and run.

"He just blush, but not to me but Ivy so why did he call my name then?" I mutter making Camellia burst out her pure white wings as she an angel and fly us since I was just froze there.

"Don't you dare have a break down on me; Mai?" Camellia screams.

"CAMELLIA, BEHIND US!" I scream. Are those zombies? Come to think there a cemetery behind the mansion but wait a moment. There's no report of such thing! Ugh this event is confusing my brain.

"I CAN'T GO ANY FASTER." Camellia screams.

"IVY HELPS US!" I scream.

"NO WAY! I'M NOT BABYSITTING ANYONE." She shouts back and uses her super speed and run off with Naru who look like he was flying like superman with the speed Ivy sprinting on to base that are cover with warning and protection spells.

"THIS IS WHY I HATE LARGE PLACES!" Camellia screams.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE LEILA EVEN LEFT US!" I scream.

"TELEPORT SPELLS ARE TOO LONG FOR US ANGELS!" CAMELLIA CRY.

"NOW I WISH I WAS A FULL FLEGE DEMON! WHY CAN'T I BE FULL INSTEAD OF HALF NOW?!" I cry.

"DON'Y GIVES UP!" Camellia screams.

"I CAN'T DEPEND ON YOU FOREVER! I scream popping out my wing which is two different colors. My left wing is the wings of a raven while my white is a wing of a dove. For some reason the contract got a little messed up making me half demon and half angel which allow me to access to two different type of powers allowing me to be most powerful contract immortal being and also one of the youngest.

"COME ON LETS GO." CAMELLIA SHOUT.

"HELP ME!" A child shouts from the crowds of zombie making us stop and turn around.

"He is far dead, but his soul is still crying for help." Camellia mutters staring at the child's ghost.

"We will help him later but right now we must go." I said pulling Camellia right behind me.

**Author Notes**

How was it? It's already 2 in the morning. Ughh... I haven't uploaded unreal for a while so I decided to focus on Unreal and start uploading it again.


End file.
